Electrical connectors are commonly used for attaching electrical conductors, cables, wires, electrical metal tubing (EMT) or the like to an electric box, e.g. a junction box, outlet box, switch box, fuse box, or other similar type of electric box. Such known electrical connectors are either of a type that are secured to an electric box by a threaded lock nut or by means of a circular snap fit retainer ring of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,860,758; 6,444,907; 5,189,258; 5,266,050; and 5,171,164, for example, each incorporated by reference herein.
So called “snap fit” connectors have been in use for some time, including connectors disclosed in Applicant's U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,064,272; 7,075,007; 7,205,489 and 7,214,890, incorporated by reference herein. Such connectors have typically been coupled to the junction box by forcibly inserting one end of the connector into the knock-out hole of a junction box. Such connectors include a circular retainer ring which is deformed during insertion of the connector body into a knock-out hole. In the past, a generally linear motion has been used to insert the connector end into the junction box. Using such a straight motion, the connector end is pushed into the knock-out hole so as to deform a retainer ring as it passes through the knock-out hole.
One limitation of some prior art connector assemblies is the requirement of designated ground tab(s) defined upon the wire retainer. The ground tabs are adapted to engage an edge of a knock-out hole upon insertion of the connector assembly.